Ben 10:Freezingverse
by rangertennyson005
Summary: There were many things Ben Tennyson had handled. But he never expected getting tricked by his enemies into some other world with no idea of coming back What is our 17 years old wielder of ultimatrix is gonna do in the world of mages? Not anything new. Kicking the bad guys' asses and helping the girls with "issues". Ben replacing Kazuya fic
1. Chapter 1

Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. A name that we all know, the wielder of the awe inspiring Ultimatrix who has just turned 17 couple of months ago . Many things have changed since last year, like the team having been disbanded because Gwen and Kevin wanted to return to normal , during this time-frame found some new ultimate forms. A very heartbreaking break up with Julie wore on Ben more than he'd like to admit. It took noticeable time for Ben to adjust after that but he finally let go of it because it's life you can't get everything you like .

Now handling fan girls, fighting villains old and new, dealing with the still annoying Will Harangue, stopping criminals both alien and human, recovering from his nasty break up with Julie, Ben was busier than ever. It was safe to say that he grew up and became more mature now, his egoistic and cocky attitude have lessened to much more satisfactory levels, as had his infamous overconfidence but they are still present(and always will be).

So now what did he do in the last year. Well he was as busy as a bee . There was a new villain named Khyber the huntsman. The most dangerous and skillful among Ben's enemies. Also there was a evil **Brainstorm** who created a device which contained the predators of most of the aliens Ben could turn into. Not to forget his old enemy Malware also joined forces with them cornering our hero in one of his most tough situation. Dr Psychobos and Malware invented this device not only for humiliating Azmuth but also to hunt the wielder of ultimatrix and kill him.

The nemetrix was a device which contained the non sentinel predatory species of the omnitrix aliens so it could only be wore by a non sentinel. That's why Khyber gave the nemetrix to his dog also Ben came to know that Khyber was chasing him since he was 11 years old. Every situation was against our hero but then he was not alone. Rook Blonko proved to be a very good partner in a lot of very critical situations. Rook Blonko was assigned to him by his gram pa. Rook Blonko was a topper of plumber academy and he was the best, but less experienced. Ben Tennyson was the most experienced , Rook was the most trained .Together they made a powerful team.

Despite having the advantage every time Khyber attacked Ben and Rook forced him to retreat. Ultimate forms really came handy in the tough times. Thanks to Ben's advanced intuition and intuitive aptitude no matter what form Khyber's dog came with, in the end it got beaten.

Azmuth wanted to give new omnitrix to Ben but the ultimatrix somehow refused to leave him .No matter how much they tried to remove it, They couldn't. Not that Ben was complaining because the ultimatrix really came handy against Khyber and his dog.

Just when things weren't in their favor Khyber betrayed Psychobos and escaped with the nemetrix. But that didn't matter because Ben had beaten him every time he attacked him. His whereabouts are still unknown. Psychobos faced Azmuth for a final one on one and got captured. But the real problem appeared. The one named Malware. Ben, Gwen and Kevin teamed up once again alongside Grampa Max to stop the destruction of Galvan planet.

Malware destroyed Galvan B and used its pieces to infect Galvan Prime. Azmuth tried to reaTennyson with Malware by telling him that there is still time for him to stop and they can work together to make him whole. However, the planet defenses attacked Malware which caused him in his insanity to believe that Azmuth was trying to deceive him.

Malware engaged **Ultimate Way Big** in a brutal fight where he attempted to absorb him into his body. There Ben reconciled with himself over the lost of **Feedback** and was able to regain the alien through which Ben was able to fight Malware evenly.

Azmuth came in with the restored Galvan Mechamorphs who were able to wear down Malware back to his third form and with extra power from the Helix, **Feedback** was able to defeat Malware, reducing him to a weathered husk of his former self.

But our hero was a little bit late and he paid a big price for that. Maxwell TennyTennyson or Grampa Max was not able to survive this battle .

"I am proud..of you Ben. You have came a long way...from that summer 7 years ago. You are a hero and you understand that fact really well but always make sure to use...your power with responsibility. Never blame yourself...for my..death... I...will...be always ...watching ...over you my...grandson"

Those were the last words of Maxwell Tennyson. His death wore on him more that he wanted to admit . It was gonna take a lot of time to recover from this loss

So now 7 months later our hero was enjoying his summer vacation and suddenly he gets a distress call. Rook was on a vacation but luckily Gwen and Kevin was there , So they also decided to came with him. It was Irony that when our hero thought he could finally relax for some time his old enemies had full proof plans for him

"Are the preparations nearly complete" asked a man in an expensive business suit. He walked into the warehouse adjusting his tie and looking grim and serious. He kicked a spider off his Italian leather shoes and scowled. To think, he was forced to do business in such a disgusting place.

"You know I would not miss such an...opportunity as this. I have sent in the false distress call and they should be arriving momentarily. The power has been allocated in the right amounts, removing the usual start up time, but it will only work once because of this. After that, it will self-destruct on itself." The perTennyson responding was no older than 18 or wore a dark red jacket with a black stripe running down the left, through a circle containing the number 10, over a plain black shirt with simple jeans and sneakers. Albedo adjusted the power even further on the console in front of him for an instant trigger.

The man nodded and adjusted his glasses as he inspected the device looming over them in the darkness. Finally he would rid this world of the threat that was Ben Tennyson. He would be a hero, medals and accolades and endorsements, all of it would be his for removing a plague on humanity. "Well I'll just let you get to it then while I head up to the viewing room to prepare for the show."

He walked up the stairs on the right side of the room, a large smirk on his face as he muttered under his breath, " Will Harangue, hero of Earth...I like that."

* * *

Two black and green cars were heading through the city towards the docks, trying to outdo the other in terms of speed and arrive first.

"Give it up Tennyson. I've got so much tech in my baby it could outrun XLR8 two times over" Kevin said over the communicator in his car that transmitted to Ben's. Beside him Gwen was literally forced back into her seat, trying to glare Kevin to death and stop the car.

"Kevin...I'm warning you..." She yelped as the car hit a pothole, making her bounce out of her seat into the air momentarily.

He turned to grin at her quickly before glancing at the road again. "Aw come on Gwen. You know I can win, and even you admitted Ben's ego is getting too high, a loss will be good for him."

"Yea, but I didn't mean yours should replace it at the top! Slow down!"

Ben frowned and gunned his car, trying to overtake Kevin's. "You two know I can hear you right? And Kevin you're lucky the plumbers have given you permission to have that tech, thinking it'll help us save the world or universe, otherwise you'd be eating my dust right now."

Finally both cars arrived at the docks, though Kevin was eager to point out that his had come in first. Repeatedly. They walked along the warehouses, looking at the numbers at top, for the one that the distress signal had come from. "Let's see..11..12...13...ah! There 14 is where the call was made. Let's just hope she's alright."

"Or alive-ow!" Gwen crossed her arms across her chest and frowned at Kevin, tapping her foot on the ground rapidly, having just smacked him across the head. "We don't need those kinds of morbid thoughts Kevin. She made the call without getting cut off at the end, like you'd expect if she was discovered. My money says she'll still be in hiding but we'll have to remove everyone else before we can get to her."

"Fine with me, I could use a good workout." They pushed open the doors to the warehouse and found the place entirely dark. The little area in front of them they could see from the moonlight made it seem empty. As they walked further in the doors slammed shut behind them, and they heard a loud clicking, indicating it had been locked.

"Well that's not ominous..."

Suddenly a few lights came on above, revealing a large room on the top walkway above, with a large glass window in front. Ben instantly saw two people in that room together he never wanted to see again. "Albedo! Harangue!"

Gwen and Kevin looked up and saw them too, Kevin groaning in annoyance and Gwen sighing resignedly. "Oh look Ben, your two biggest fanboys have come together to make your fan club. Maybe if you give 'em an autograph they'll let you beat them down without a fight."

Even from across the large distance, Ben saw Will smirk as he pressed a button he couldn't see. "Not today or ever again. Ben TennyTennyson today is the day you are removed from this world, and will never again be a threat to humanity."

"Dude you're still on that? I was never a threat in the first place! Do you know how many times I've saved this world? Saved the universe? Maybe you might not remember or cared, but Vilgax, Aggregor, Highbreed, Malware any of these names ring a bell? Even Albedo beside you was working with Vilgax to conquer the world!"

Will turned to face Albedo, an eyebrow raised. He shrugged apathetically. "I wanted Ben Tennyson gone and Vilgax betrayed me anyway so it shouldn't matter." He thought about it and nodded. Ben Tennyson was the biggest threat anyway so that was alright. He turned back and began speaking through the microphone again. "It doesn't matter. You Ben Tennyson will continue to endanger mankind so long as you are here. Thus we've developed a way to remove you...permanently." He gestured to Albedo to take over, who grinned and interlaced his fingers, bending them out, making a loud crack noise. "With pleasure."

He activated the power console and started up the fusion generators. He first needed to remove Kevin and Gwen so he flicked two switches up on the left of the console. Instantly two projectors attached to the ceiling activated and shot down energy cages around Gwen and Kevin.

Kevin tried to bash his fist against the side of the cage, but ended up getting a powerful shock that sent him to his knees, his body lightly smoking. Gwen sent blast after blast of her energy at it but they were all absorbed, making her shield even stronger. Sighing, she lowered her arms. "Ben we're trapped. You need to get up there and destroy the controls."

He glared up at them and activated his Ultimatrix, flipping through his aliens until he found Big Chill. After going through all this crap Azmuth partially unlocked the Master Control. He now had about 67 forms and he could stay alien as long as he wanted to. Time out feature was removed .

"It's Hero Time!" Just as he was about to slam his hand down on the control, Albedo pressed another button, sending out a tiny green beam at the Ultimatrix, which Ben did not see.

When Ben transformed, he was not Big Chill as he expected, but **Nanomech.** He looked down at himself in frustration. "Now you choose to mess up?" He looked up at the room to see Albedo smirking at him.

"No Ben. As you know Ultimatrix shares the original override Azmuth implemented when creating the Omnitrix. He got tired of me changing into the other forms than the ones he wanted at the current moment, so he started forcing me into those certain ones so he could record their data. With the right equipment, one can replicate that effect and force the wielder into a specific form, against their will. Now it is time for you to go." He turned on the rest of the lights in the warehouse, revealing a large metal arc not five feet away from Ben. As it started powering up, the center began glowing black, and swirling inwards, almost like...a black hole.

Ben now knew why Albedo wanted him in this form. **Nanomech** was too small and weak to resist the pull of the vortex and was slowly being drawn towards it. He tried activating his ultimatrix once more to change again, but realized it was locked down temporarily from the beam. He looked over his shoulder as he kept struggling to fly away, realizing that wherever that wormhole led to, he was going.

"Ben!" Gwen and Kevin increased their efforts to escape their cages, Gwen using every bit of power she had to try and destroy the cages while Kevin had absorbed the concrete floor beneath him to try and smash the walls. He was still getting shocked but the effect was lessened.

Will was laughing as he saw Ben Tennyson's friends struggling to free themselves while Ben himself was soon going to be gone from this world. The wormhole generator, unlike a null void projector, had no specified location. Where Ben ended up would be unknown to everyone. It was also rumored people sent through had their bodies ripped apart in transit. Well that was fine with him.

Ben grunted as Nanomech's wings struggled furiously, his body only inches away from the entrance to the wormhole. He glared up at Albedo and Harangue, before looking back at Gwen and Kevin. If he was going, he had to trust that they'd get him back. He suddenly shot through the wormhole, which closed up after him and self-destructed, the arch collapsing on itself. There was hardly a piece bigger than a thumb left. Seeing this, Albedo and Will laughed in triumph while Gwen and Kevin sunk to their knees. Ben was gone...and their only way of getting him back was destroyed.

"BEN BEN. YOU HOW DARE YOU? " with a yell the force field broke with the pink light revealing an anodite Gwen

"YOU ARE DEAD" two massive ropes of mana grabbed Albedo and Harangue by their neck and started crushing them

"The only way out is bring him back. So if you want to live BRING HIM BACK" Gwen yelled

"He he what will you do kill me? that...won't ...bring that idiot back" Albedo laughed maniacally and Gwen tightened her grip on him ready to tear him part

"Stop this Gwendolyn Tennyson. I say please he don't deserve this" A voice said Gwen turned around and saw Azmuth and Paradox standing there

Gwen calmed down and returned to her human form. Then she started sobbing in Kevin's chest. Kevin was also having a hard time not to cry. His eyes were also watery

"Azmuth, Paradox you have to bring him back. He saved the universe for countless time. FOR GOD'S SAKE BRING HIM BACK" Kevin yelled

Paradox looked at his watch and looked down at the ground with shame, " How could I overlook this matter? Albedo threw Ben out in some another universe even I am not able to figure out . Right now"

"I should have disposed him off before" Azmuth said looking at the unconscious Albedo

"It doesn't mean that I can't bring Ben 10 back, But it will take time" Paradox said

"How much time?" Gwen said

"It will be four months for us and for Ben it could be..."

"HOW MUCH FOR BEN? SPILL OUT THE BEANS NOW" Kevin yelled

"It might be 5 to 6 years, Pray that until that time Ben will be OK" Paradox said and he vanished

"Gwen don't' worry. Even if I don't admit. That idiot is the best. He is the the Ben 10. Don't worry there is nothing that he can't handle" Kevin slightly chuckled as he hugged Gwen more tightly, Tears were clearly dropping from his eyes

'Ben...please be safe. We will find a way to get you back. No matter how much hard it will be I will bring you back , I promise' Gwen said to herself

**with Ben Tennyson**

All thing Ben knew was pain. Every single cell in his entire body was screaming at him. Unending agony, the likes he which he had never experienced before. If his eyes were opened, all he could see was white. Immeasurably bright, pure, painful white. If his eyes were closed, all he could then see was black. Filthy, burning, hated black.

He tried to scream, but found himself unable to. It seemed that where ever he was, there was no air. Had he the presence of mind, he would have wondered how even being alive was possible.

Then peaceful respite flooded his body as he was pulled free from the world of pain, flopping to the ground outside with a solid thump.

Ben opened his eyes and found himself falling out of a clear night sky before tightening them shut as he had smashed through several buildings on his descent toward the ground. He swore If he didn't activated his watch right on time and turned into **Canonbolt** , He was dead on spot.

After regaining his momentum and Picking himself up out of the crater that was created due to his impact, he immediately tapped onto his symbol and turned into **Four arms** . Without wasting any moment he quickly jumped out of the crater and tried to find the nearest locality

His entire body had not fared any better from the explosion, as most of his body parts were still aching even in his alien form . "I could have sworn I had enough time to get out of there only if the stupid watch of mine worked …" He trailed off and walked down a street that had been hastily abandoned, producing the effect of a ghost town. What could have possibly have provoked such a reaction from these people? And where exactly was he?

However as he jumped several blocks, He paused upon feeling something cold edge itself into the very center of his being, and he was shown his visible breath as the temperature around him had dropped severely.

The teen reverted back to his human form and summarily gaped as dashed forward , Only to meet dollish face of a titanic figure that clearly wasn't human, and yet at the same time could be sensed as organic of some sort. "An alien…? Why is it here exactly?" His answer had been received much sooner than later as it had begun to destroy lay waste to the city indiscriminately, bring his curiosity and dashing it to the wayside, a deep frown of disapproval shown on his face.

Ben groaned. Even if he was battered, bruised, tired and wasn't into mood of fighting. He was still a superhero and he made up his mind to take on this monstrocity. He pulled his sleeve and got ready to enter into his new playlist

"Whatever it is, it's far from friendly. It looks like my work still isn't…" He was forcibly turned around and brought into the face of a stern looking woman and a number of similarly dressed girls behind her.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing here? This is no place for a civilian!" Her line of sight from his bruised face had soon traveled to his trashed body and more so his lack of an arm and scowled in much obvious annoyance, "Damn it. We don't have time to prove him with medical attention. Jean, Takeshi – escort this civilian to safety."

_"A civilian? I am the world famous Ben 10. But why these people don't recognise me, At this time I am well known on almost all planets" _Ben dumbfounded in the midst of that rousing dialogue but had frowned when he felt himself moving under someone else's discretion. "I'm perfectly fine!" He exclaimed as he easily moved himself out of the holds of the two men. "Just what the hell is that?"

"You've never seen a Nova before? This one is an S-rank too…" The team leader blanched and gritted her teeth as Ben's conveniently distracting presence had left them all vulnerable to its Freezing ability. The women stiffly steeled their weapons and strode forward, moving easier when the men had produced their counterattack.

The team leader scoffed and ran forward as she had spared Ben an angered glance, "Look you, just stay out of our way until we –"

"It's hero time" Ben cried with his familiar grin once again as a bright green flash engulfed the area. A humanoid creature made of magma and having a burning skull appeared at his place

The pandora's jaw dropped on the floor as she saw this creature, They never saw such creature in their entire career. Before she could come out of her stupor and enquire more about this creature, The ground beneath its legs broke and the creature took off riding on the piece of chunk like a rocket

"Dude...You are the ugliest thing I have ever met...Not counting Vilgie and Z'skayar. Whatever you are I am going to take you down " Ben grinned and his flames flared more and more with each second. Towards the amusement of all the men and women, A fire tornado raged around his body , With a massive shout the creature propelled towards Nova like a rocket along with the raging inferno surrounding his body

**BAAM**

**BAAM**

With a large explosion Nova was sent flying backwards ,crashing onto multiple and hopefully abandoned buildings. Ben successfully managed to land on the floor and panted, He needed **Waybig** not **Heatblast** . He cursed his luck once again, May be the way he was sent here, His playlists were now reset so he might have to make new ones .

Anyways, He was very much used to work best with whatever he got . He channeled his heat onto ground once again, Creating a new surfboard to dash towards the monstrous creature

The Nova with most of its face now caved in quickly addressed the threat that hovered in the air amidst an orb of golden energy. With hardly any trigger or preamble it had fired a massive beam of concentrated light toward Ben, who had blanched as the bright energy raced for him.

Ben stuck his hand outward as he took the brunt of the attack, his ears ringing from the shockwave of holding the blast to a standstill. He was smashed backwards like a bug. It was impressive and it really hurt, but nothing compared to the power Diagon had. Albeit his magma rock body could take a lot more than that. Ben shook his head couple of times and stood up, Leveling his glare with the NOVA

"You know you really got me all fired up now Barbie doll" He mocked as the chunks of ground levitated around him and the molten lava started coming out. He was getting more and more angry every moment and it meant the his temprature was slowly reaching to his supernova state

"When I will be done with you, Even your ashes will be nowhere to found" A more intense flame tornado surrounded his body. He smashed his fists on the ground, transforming more chunks into meteors. Ben gritted his teeth and dashed towards Nova with every last bit of power he had, Or every last bit of flames he could summon

**BAAM**

**BAAM**

**BAAM**

Not even the Nova's Freezing ability had been enough to distort the blast and it had taken the full brunt of the attack, the intense inferno and meteors tearing through its whole body and destroying its core before shooting through its back and toward the sky. Ben winced in pain as the he found himself getting cold and paralyzed once again

He fell on ground but a grin of satisfaction was on his face. No matter what happened, He got back at that NOVA freak

"Where the heck am I? …" Ben stated weakly as he coughed some blood, He unconsciously powered out of his alien form and the darkness engulfed him finally.

* * *

Aoi Gengo was a marvel to human life. Ever since humanity had been routed in its brief and ineffectual combat against the life forms from another dimension, or the Nova he had been involved with the proceedings of the Chevalier organization; an elite group comprised of genius minds and tacticians from every corner of the globe tasked with combating and summarily defeating the Nova.

It was both a desire to prolong the life of humanity and further continue his own work that Gengo had willingly accepted the Chevalier's magnanimous offer, and ever since then had been delving into the mystery of what could possibly be used to combat the Nova menace that besieged them.

Through the brilliant thinking of both he and a few other minds both the Pandora and the Limiter had come into fruition, but the groundbreaking discovery proved useful against combating the Nova, it wasn't good enough to fully eradicate the threat. Even his daughter, whom had been blessed with a powerful body and with far more stigmata than any other Pandora, had perished in battle, sending his tireless work back to the starting board.

It was then Gengo had placed down the clipboard in his hand and stood intently at the nude figure that remained buoyant in a tube of liquid that provided both a means of sedation and stabilizing – he wouldn't want the person to regain consciousness now of all times.

From what the reports had stated from the squad leader who had been deployed to the site, the teen before him had come out of an ether, and had effectively ruined a planned assault. But the good had effectively outweighed the bad, or at the very least the interesting outweighed the negative.

The boy was entirely human in composition at first, But he managed to transform into some magma based life form. Survived through an S-rank Freezing field, warding off a particle beam and creating a powerful fire attack of his own while being capable of flight was amazing in itself. The Pandora who had encountered him had informed Gengo of his incredible strength as he was capable of producing concussive damage on par with an attack-type Pandora, and the mystery of his transformations

Gengo sipped at his tea as he looked at the Gauntlet on the teen's wrist . It was green and connected with a central core. A fascinating piece of technology which was on the par of pandoras, No a part of him told him that it could be even more fascinating than Pandoras . Years ago, When he was a kid, There was used to be fascinating persona possessing such piece of technology called Omnimatrix, The first one who clashed against NOVAS and protected earth for a sufficient time. Sadly, The omnitmatrix was gone with his demise

He was a legend. The symbol of courage and heroism. Air Chief marshal Benjamin Kirby Tennyson AKA the Ben 10

But still this gauntlet... Could this tie in with teen's immersive capabilities? He was certainly unsure, but his most concerning task was ensuring his survival. He had lost a lot of blood for some unknown reason

The elderly man sighed as he leaned back in his chair. It had been years since he had felt this strange feeling of elation, which had not been understood since his time experimenting with Maria Lancelot.

Whoever this teen was, he would spearhead the assurance of humanity's survival.

* * *

Ben woke up with a start and scrunched his face in obvious pain as his entire head began swimming with pain. He grabbed his head with both hands and groaned as he tried to rub the throbbing pain that began to assail his cranium. It hadn't stopped there, and Ben moaned as the phantom pain had bombarded every inch of his body.

"What?" The teen blinked and looked at his hands, primarily the left one which he had formerly believed had been eradicated in the fight with Barbie doll freak . The teen brought himself to a stand and strode across the room toward the conveniently placed mirror, twitching at his image. He felt completely healed, Not even a scar or bruise on his body

"That battle with Barbie doll bastard …was it just a dream?"

"No, it wasn't." Ben looked into the mirror and jumped away from the source of the voice, turning around in shock as he stared surprisingly at the sight of a gaunt and elderly man addressing a clipboard casually, as if he was bored. "How are you feeling?"

"…Better." The teen rolled his arm and wore his familiar jacket once again "You were the one who did this? Thank you."

"Perhaps I should be the one thanking you." Gengo stood up and did away with the clipboard before addressing the confused Ben, "You had provided assistance to a squad who had responded to an emergency in a derelict town."

"Oh, you mean that Nova." Ben blanched when the man had stared at him quizzically, "The girl there, she told me what it was." Ben continued in a serious tone; the old man's gaze was unwavering. "I'm Ben Tennyson, by the way; nice to meet you, sir."

"Aoi Gengo; tell me Ben, just how did you manage to defeat the Nova? The squad leader, who had found you, had given a rather awe-struck account of your ability."

"Well, All people know me. I am sorta confused that you ask me that question. " Ben blinked

"Believe me Ben, We don't know a single thing about you"

"Are you a human? And is this planet earth?" Ben asked with curiosity as he took several sips from the glass of water

"Of course I am, Now can you please tell me about the gauntlet of yours" Genji Aoi spoke with hint of amusement into his voice

"Look, Gramps you helped me and I owe you one for that, But I can't share any info regarding my Ultimatrix. It allows me transform into aliens that's all you need to know" Ben spoke in a stern voice, Not trusting the old man with anything

"Of course, there's no need for me to ask something of you if the information is too perTennysonal to divulge." It was true he didn't need to ask anything of Ben; he had already acquired samples of his blood and a full scan of his Gauntlet, As complex as the culture proved itself to be, he would task himself with the unearthing of these secrets. "Now, I can tell you have questions."

Ben nodded, "I guess you can say I'm more than a little disoriented. Where am I exactly?"

"You're currently residing within a Chevalier-owned research facility in Germany."

"Germany…?!"

"Yes it was a little sudden, but you had been quickly stabilized in Japan before you have been sent to me. Is something the matter?"

"N-no, it's just a bit surprising." The wielder of Ultimatrix found it unable to understand how people din't recognize him in those countries. Plumbers had a very good relation with the Government of Japan . If the old man wasn't joking and this wasn't a big prank, The only possibility was that he was not in his universe anymore "Sorry about that, just a bit disoriented."

Gengo didn't believe that, but had allowed for Ben to gather his bearings. "Take your time."

"Right, so then, what is a Nova exactly?"

"So she was right, you do pose no knowing of the Nova or the Pandora..." Gengo cleared his throat, "They are a group of extraterrestrials from another dimension and have been invading Earth for several decades and have not been showing any sign of fatigue or a lack of willingness to occupy our planet."

"That's a new, I would have surely known about that It's just a day since I am gone" Ben muttered and added with a scowl "It's impossible, Plumber's would have surely done something"

"Plumbers...?" Gengo dumbfounded as he heard the name after a long time. Plumber's were the special military forces which took care problems were normal people failed. But the plumbers were a history after the demise of their leader Benjamin TennyTennyson

"TennyTennyson? Why didn't I think about it earlier? Ben what is the date today"

"21st June 2010..." Ben groaned , He was now starting to get annoyed

"I can't believe it" Gengo Aoi muttered and replied with a hint of amusement in his voice " Today is 23rd june 2067, Now I understood why you seemed familiar. " Gengo smirked as he opened his laptop and entered the key word Plumbers

"Look you are getting on... " Ben's words died into his mouth as a replica of himself appeared on the screen. Not exactly , It was the replica of Ben 10000

"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, Leader of the special task force prepared in order to counter the NOVA. One of the youngest and most successful recruits in the history of army. He joined military at the age of 16 when first NOVa appeared..."

"This is fake! " Ben panicked, " I am 17 years old and I saw NOVA for the first time"

"I will read it further...Ben Tennyson proved to be a great leader with hius exceptional leading capabilities and his skills with an extra terestial device named Omnimatrix which bonded with his DNA. Ben Tennyson , Kevin Levin, and Gwen Tennyson became known as the terrific trio with their abilities to fight NOVA s and served military for 23 years until their demise in the 4th NoVA clash... There had been many attempts to replicate such power as Omnitrix but even after many long years, All of our attempts had turned into nothing but a big disaster"

Ben grabbed his head tightly and smashed his fists on the grounds ...He didn't only traveled into future but he was into an alternate universe too

"Plumbers are intergalactic police officers, Consisting of species all among the universe... "

"The only one possible explanation is that, You are not from this dimension" Gengo Aoi smirked "Fascinating, It adds flavor to your mystery"

Ben growled, Not in the mood to play a mind game with this old man. He was surely not getting good vibes from him. But his mind suddenly went on the another detail

"NOVAS? Who are they? Why are they attacking our planet?"

"There is no current explanation, and anything bearing resemblance to one is simply speculation. From what I understand they're hell-bent on indiscriminately destroying everything."

That had produced an even greater frown from the teen. "Just how are you able to combat them? I've seen their capabilities firsthand, and I don't think anything like bullets or artillery could do much against them… Unless you've some super cool weapons to fight them" He trailed off with a curious glance.

"You're exactly right Ben." Gengo amended with no directly change in his countenance, " Ever since the demise of you and your team, Humanity has learned a bitter lesTennyson, that conventional weaponry is ineffective against Nova. But we have long since abandoned this means in favor for something more practical."

Ben's eyes lit up, which prompted the geneticist to continue, "Pandora. We've managed to procure large enough samples of a Nova's cellular structure and through precarious reverse-engineering we had invented the stigmata."

"…Stigmata?" Ben was presented with a digital tablet that had showed a bevy of information, as well as a proper elucidation of the item in general. It was a hexagonal structure that appeared wholly metallic.

"By implanting them within certain subjects who hold a degree of compatibility with the stigmata's complex structure are they able to wield powers that are decidedly superhuman."

"So that group I had found last night, they were Pandora?"

"No," Gengo continued, "Barring this particular instance, only women are able to accept stigmata within their bodies and make any use of its effects. The women you had found on the squad were Pandora. The men however are a distinct group whose role is only to serve as support for the Pandora, they're known as Limiters."

Ben felt truly enlightened by this explanation, and had solely affixed his attention toward the man. "So what are the Limiters capable of doing?"

"Initially they are of little use in combat situations. Only when a Pandora conducts a ceremony in which she offers a Limiter her stigmata that grants them the ability to halt time."

"It felt like the Nova I had fought earlier had the same ability, though I burnt it before that fully took effect." Ben rubbed his arm as he recalled whenever that encounter had taken place, "I guess I understand the correlation then."

He sat in the silence Gengo had allowed for him, marveling inwardly at just how the Nova came to be in this world. It had been suggested that they crossed dimensions here, So perhaps He could still find a way back ?

"Hold on a second Mr. Gengo. You had said before that only women were capable of becoming a Pandora, so what did you mean when…"

Gengo's eyes held a dark, knowing light to them but his current expression was decidedly calm, like it had always been. "We have found that your body was fractionally compatible with stigmata. We also found 10 maria type stigmatas into your body . Under normal circumstances it would be impossible to repair such damaged tissues in a short time, much less most of the injuries you have mysteriously sustained."

Ben stiffened and his hand had reached around toward his back, immediately taking note of the broken yet healed skin as well as the four metallic indentations nearest his spine. "So you, that means…"

"You've responded tremendously well to the operation and as a result you're the progenitor of an experiment once thought impossible." Gengo stared at the disbelieving expression on Ben's face, " There are Pandoras and Limiters. You are something that blurs the line between them."

* * *

**One Month Later**

**Xlr8** dodged the gigantic fist of the inhuman Type-R Nova and a summoned a sword into his hands , which greatly resembled Ascalon . He smirked and increased his speed once again slashing the NOVA once more, puncturing the Nova's chest and subsequently destroying its core.

The teen descended back onto the ground and allowed for the three other Type-R's to surround him, his body stiffening slightly as he was suddenly assaulted with the effects of a combined Freezing. It was definitely considerable as opposed to a singular effect, but with training Ben found them to be hardly effective. He raised his arm and shouted, his pupils turning pink as he had broken their combined Freezing and utilized his own, the effects managing to freeze his very surroundings.

As soon as he felt as though they were properly disoriented, Ben grabbed his sword and pressed the symbol on his chest. The symbol on his chest turned spiked . Xlr8's skin turned red and two large blades appeared on his elbows

"Ultimate Xlr8" Ben yelled and dashed towards Nova with a speed faster than time itselfed, The blade imbued with the strength and speed slashing the type R Nova into pieces.

"So, how did I do this time?" Ben exhaled , his weapon dematerializing as the surroundings of a derelict city had faded into the blank, synthetic area that was the simulation room. He turned into his human form and smiled toward the voice behind the tinted viewing window.

"Like before, you've beaten your previous time, though I now you can do much better." Gengo muttered as he took in the battle data regardless. "You're done for today Ben. Come upstairs – I wish to speak to you about something."

Ben nodded and left the simulation room. He later appeared in the control room that overlooked the simulation room, clad in a dress shirt and pants. "What's going on Gengo? Don't we usually run the simulation for much longer?"

"I don't see it necessary. You've already attained all the experience you need, and your development was something nearly breathtaking."

"Ofcourse, I am the human definition of badass, What else do you expect?" Ben chuckled

Gengo cleared his throat, "Enough about that. To what I was referring to earlier, I have already prepared your reassignment to West Genetics, in Japan."

Ben recalled hearing about Genetics before. They were Chevalier-owned facilities that were essentially schools that doubled as military academies. Both men and women would learn all they can about their potential roles as Limiters or Pandoras and would eventually form an Ereinbar Set as they familiarized themselves with each other.

"Look, I didn't agree to it, You promised me that you will send me back home"

"Aren't superheroes supposed to help people?"

"I am trying to help people here but I need to go back home, I don't belong here" Ben whined

"Ben, Ben..Ben" Gengo chuckled as he patted on the youngster's shoulder " Don't be impatient, It will take time. It could be months or years. I can't promise you anything. I am trying my best to help you out"

"Oh! You are trying to help yourself out, Not me...Especially with all that training and stuff" Ben snapped

"Calm down Ben, It was the deal, I present you as my innovation and get the required fundings from the governmetn to prepare a machine which can send you home"

Ben clenched his fists but stayed silent. He didn't has Alien X . Paradox who was the only one who could help him out didn't contact him. Azmuth was out of equation. Gwen would try her best but doing something like that would be nearly impossilbe

His only way out was that senile old man besides even if this was not his world he was still a hero by heart and he won't allow humanity to lose

Suddenly a thought striked him . " Wait a sec, Y-you actually want me to get baptized?!"

Gengo nodded, not really understanding of Ben's embarrassed reaction but pleased with his deduction. "Yes. You're capable of producing Freezing fields on par with a high-class Nova, and generating Volt Textures similar to a Pandora, all without use of an Ereinbar Set. Imagine how powerful you would become if you were to form a bond with a high-ranking Pandora."

"It's a bit sudden." Ben swallowed, "Asking something so intimate…"

"There are plenty of Pandoras who baptize Limiters with purely professional intentions." Gengo chastised Ben with his unchanging tone of voice, "You may find this unfair, but it is a necessity."

"Well, when you put it that way…" Ben faltered. With that particular argument he doubted he could really say much else in response, " I'll try , But I am not ready to become " one" With someone who doesn't even know me."

"Don't be shy Tennyson ." Gengo nodded, "There is a number of talented Pandora within West Genetics, particularly the third years. Having you perform a baptism with any of them would provide us with capable results, so I'll leave the matter of deciding to you

Ben sighed in relief and cracked his knuckles , "Good, that's better . So when do I leave ?"

"Tomorrow. Enjoy your last day in Germany."

* * *

Ben woke up when he felt a slight shift in his seat inside of the VTOL, and found that it was now making its descent to the massive front yard of an equally massive as well as beautiful academy. It did make sense to him; the world was entrusting their lives with a bunch of students so it made sense for most Genetics to be anything but swanky.

As soon as the aircraft had touched down Ben had nodded to the pilot and had stepped out of the opening hatch doors. The teen stretched and walked throughout the campus, merely following the orders he had been given to by Gengo or more like acting on like that. Gengo Aoi knew it very well that Ben Tennyson can't be controlled but his heart was fueled with desire to protect othetrs, the things Aoi used to press him. Unfortunately being a hero was both his weakness and no time, he found himself in front of the large oaken door that no doubt led to the office of the academy's headmistress.

Ben cleared his throat and moved to knock on the door but he had paused when he had heard some shuffling from within, "Please come in."

Flustered slightly, he opened the door and entered the large office, and found himself staring into the smiling and accommodating face of the headmistress. "Greetings Ben, I trust your trip here was pleasant?"

The teen knew of Sister Margaret and spoke with her on multiple occasions given their association with the Chevalier organization, but Ben had felt a pleasantness from her that was only falsified when they were on business terms. "It was fine Sister Margaret. Thanks for accommodating me on such short notice."

"Nonsense, I have been awaiting Gengo's decision to send you here for awhile now. I'm glad he had finally taken to my convincing."

"Convincing…?" Ben echoed.

"Yes," Margaret had smiled politely, "He had been so keen on ruthlessly training you and recording your capabilities I was almost inclined he had forgotten you were actually a living and breathing person."

"Ha ha, That old geezer doesn't control me" Ben chuckled causing Sister Margaret to giggle a bit

"Yes, well. I would feel infinitely better about sending you out to your death if it meant you were able to live and idyllic life fit for a teenager."

"I thought I was transferred here to get baptized."

"That too," Sister Margaret appeared pleading, "Ben, you have been doing a lot for us ever since you've joined the Chevalier. It wouldn't hurt to relax once in a while, or spend time with some friends your age or a girl you like."

"I have friends, But I don't know how to reach them" Ben sighed sadly but felt a heat creep up his neck as he caught her last words "... Whoa girl I like?"

"Within reason of course; you are an integral component to the safety of the world." Margaret scowled lightheartedly at the teen, "Certainly having fun shouldn't be that difficult?"

"No no! I'm fine with that!" Ben grinned. Bad tidings went his way the moment he angered her, even in spite of his glowering powers she reminded him of Sandra Tennyson "I'll relax I promise!"

"Good. You may enter."

Ben had turned around as the door opened and was immediately greeted by a fair-skinned, brown haired woman with a perpetually pleasant expression on her face; it almost felt false.

She had offered him a small bow, to which he had returned hastily, "Good morning. You must be Ben Tennyson, yes?"

"Ah, yes that's me." Ben bowed once more curtly

"I heard a lot of about your exploits. Allow me to welcome you to West Genetics," The woman had brightened at him, "I am the Student Council President, Chiffon Fairchild. Please take care of me."

"Huh !" Ben had stood up ramrod straight, only to falter when the woman had laughed in good spirits. In spite of how amusing it was to her he had been thoroughly embarrassed, as he had been expecting something extremely similar to the military lifestyle he had been embroiled in recently and was certainly kinda taken aback by her relaxed nature.

Chiffon had held the back of her hand in front of her mouth as she had calmed herself from poking too much fun at the stiff and awkward student, "Right, I'll be in your care then."

After leaving the office Ben silently exhaled as he walked side by side with Chiffon. As much as he didn't want to admit he didn't like schools but it took the unsynchronized effort of both Margaret and the Student Council President to evaporate such anxiety.

That had brought a smile from him.

"Is something the matter Ben?" Ben turned to Chiffon, who had cutely scrunched her face in a quizzical expression, "You seemed tickled by something. It isn't polite to keep things to yourself in the company of others."

"Ah sorry," He laughed, "I'm just glad I have you to escort me around the place Chiffon."

"Oh." Chiffon paused and then nodded before turning her head forward, "I'm glad to hear that, You are quite famous Ben." Chiffon had amended, "It's not often that we're greeted by such a talented Limiter that hasn't undergone a baptism."

The woman paused as she considered her words and then smiled, "My mistake. You are the only one with such a boastful repertoire." Ben stiffened, but had been assuaged by Chiffon's smile. "Don't worry. Your other capabilities are still lost in the grapevine."

"Oh, that's good." It was an immense relief for Ben, as he was told to keep such information on a need to know basis by both Margaret and Gengo. Chiffon knew of them by proxy, and the teachers and doctors within the academy were amongst the first told.

Ben shivered as he felt himself being undressed, "It's really unnerving still…"

"I'm afraid you will just have to get used to it. It's not often they get to school with such a hot prospect. Perhaps they're viewing you as a potential partner as well, hm?"

Ben paled, "I could never agree to something like that! I-I mean, I'd like to get to know them better if I am planning on making such a decision, you know. ?"

"Oh my, what a gentlemanly response you've given me. So innocent…" Chiffon had laughed, "I'm glad to see you're such an honest perTennyson Ben."

"Well sure, I was told to respect women entirely by my Grampa " The teen waved in response to some girls and pointedly turned away from them not a second afterward.

"I'm so glad. Don't ever change that cute nature of yours."

"I understand." Ben nodded, and then blanched, "C-cute?!"

Chiffon smiled at Ben's flustered reaction but her expression had quickly relaxed. Taking a defenseless Ben by surprise, she grabbed both of his shoulders and moved herself to the far end of a wall as the corridor had suffered a tremendous explosion.

Ben gulped at the feeling of the girl's chest pressing against his own but had looked down at the destruction that had carried from the first floor all the way to the second one.

"Kh, it's her…" He had been alerted to Chiffon's distressed expression, which did nothing but further pique his interest, "Such impeccable timing."

Ben stalked himself near the wreckage and looked out the window and toward the apex of the destruction below, coming across a blonde haired woman in a red dress and carrying a Volt Weapon in the form of a giant blade with its handle unconventionally located at its back rather than where the hilt should be. "Chiffon, are school fights permitted on campus?" He immediately felt concerned as he watched a number of frightened students flee from the area.

"Of course they aren't," Chiffon's pleasant mood had faded in its entirety, "But that doesn't stop most Pandora from tearing the place apart with these two being no exception."

"You've really let down your guard Satellizer," Ganessa rolled her neck from side to side as she strode past retreating students, a haughty if not angered expression on her face, "And you're looking at me with such an aloof expression. It really pisses me off knowing someone like you had beaten me in the Carnival!"

Satellizer L. Bridget patted herself free of some debris and scowled at the redhead. "This is meaningless Ganessa. You won't do much against me while you're injured." Even as she offered that word of warning her hand had tightened over the handle of her blade.

"…Meaningless? Stop fucking with me!" The bandaged Ganessa summoned her Volt Weapon, which took the form of several, telepathically-controlled chains, each attached to a large, spiked protrusion. "We both know I should have won that tournament; the title of 'Strongest Second-Year' should be mine and mines alone!"

"You're being stubborn." Satellizer frowned, "Fine, I accept your challenge."

Ganessa smirked. "Good. I'll have you know I haven't the slightest intention of losing!" She raced for the blonde, her chained spikes poised to strike, "Satellizer L. Bridgette!"

Ben watched the fight intently, both understanding of their skill as well as their incompatibility. "Is there bad blood between them?"

"Yes."

The answer had been surprising simply, leaving Ben to surmise that this wasn't the first meeting between the two combatants.

Satellizer frowned calmly as she effortlessly dodged Ganessa's chains. Although staying a step faster than her supposed rival did require a bit of effort this was child's play. The blonde spun to the left before lunging forward, slicing through both Ganessa's chains and the woman herself.

Ganessa muffled a cry as she dropped to a knee. She shivered and wiped away at blood that spilled out of her now closed mouth, whimpering as she feeling the cool air assault the deep wound on her midsection; had she been cut any deeper it would have been summary disembowelment. That coupled with the results of the previous Carnival had done nothing but infuriate her. Without a proper thought or her chains at her beck and call she leapt back at the mocking face of her rival, eager to tear her apart. "Satellizer…!"

"She can't be serious…" Ben exclaimed and moved to jump out of the destroyed window, but was stopped by the cautious Chiffon. "Chiffon, what are you doing?!"

"Don't be foolish Ben." She admonished him, "You'll only bring yourself into harm's way."

"That doesn't matter! She'll kill herself at this rate!" Ignoring the words of his senior, he surprised a great deal of onlookers by hopping out of the second story window, landing on the grass gracefully. Ben's mind was elsewhere as he had rushed toward the confrontation.

Satellizer didn't find it in herself to avoid the mindless lunge, and had met Ganessa head on with more than enough force to put the restless woman down. Neither she, nor Ganessa had expected themselves to be forcibly stopped by a male student holding them firmly at the wrists. The moment she had come to registered the contact held between both her and the man, Satellizer had relinquished the blade as her mind had shut down.

"_His touch...His touch isn't vulgar. Why? Why I don't mind his touch?"_

Ganessa on the other hand had struggled against Ben's grip futilely before deigning herself to just scowl at him. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?! Get out of my way!"

"I won't!" That had brought paused from the second strongest second-year. His eyes glowed pink as he snarled "You're in no condition to fight. I can't watch you get yourself hurt anymore! Geez! Do you want to suicide or something? "

"Huh?" Ganessa made an embarrassed noise and all the tension had fled her body, prompting Ben to let go of her. "Wait, w-why do you…" She trailed off and stammered as she felt paralysed

_"It's Freezing...How is he doing this without ereinbar set? Why the heck I don't mind his touch, I must escape before it takes effect" _ .

Ben blinked but was soon brought to the attention of the blonde, who had strong-armed her hand free of his grip. Everyone was watching the scene with bated breath as they collectively felt sorry for what was about to happen to the new student. They were all quite surprised to see Satellizer back away skittishly from Ben before completely fleeing the scene.

"…What just happened?" He turned his attention from Satellizer and quickly caught Ganessa who had collapsed, "Hey, are you all right?!"

"Damn it. G-get off of me, you…" Ganessa struggled against Ben and grimaced as she felt herself weaken further in his comforting embrace. It hadn't been long before she had succumbed to her wounds and lost consciousness, further concerning the Wielder of Ultiamtrix.

"Hm, we didn't get here quick enough." Yumi-Kim muttered with a sigh as she had used her free hand to pinch her nose in exasperation.

"Well, it's not like we didn't know who was behind this, judging from the state of Ganessa." Elize dematerialized her blades and walked to Ben, "You're the reassignment from Germany right, Tennyson Ben-kun? Would you be a dear and carry Ganessa to the infirmary for me?"

"Sure, of course." Ben made the necessary preparations and propped Ganessa against him piggyback, mortified and yet calm at the feeling of her exposed entrails pressing against his back.

Elize smiled prettily at him, "Thank you so much. We're all fine on this end Yu-Mi. You can go ahead and look for Satellizer now!"

Kim Yu-Mi snorted, sparing a brief glance at Ganessa, the man who carried her and the collateral from the fight before scowling at the size of her potential report, "Right."

"Great, now this way if you please Ben-kun; we wouldn't want her to bleed out now~"

Ben stiffened and worriedly ran after Elize at the news, sparing a look in the direction that the blonde had ran off in and the strange sensation that had resonated within him when he had grabbed her.

* * *

"Will Ganessa-san be all right?"

Elize looked up from her terminal and smiled if not exasperatedly at Ben's worrisome expression, "There's no need to be so concerned with her. Our medicine has managed such breakthroughs that something like this is no issue. I'm sure…you're aware of that considering your condition "

Ben touched his spine and his eyes widened, "Oh, you know about it too?"

"You don't seem all that surprised."

"No. Gramps told me to expect most of the faculty to know about my situation before I came here." Ben hummed as he sat down, looking at the unconscious form of Ganessa and then at the nurse, "Um, Elize-sensei?"

The woman continued her typing at the terminal, her eyes never leaving the screen. "What is it?"

"Are you a Pandora?"

"…Yes. Well I was." Elize halted her medical report and turned to Ben, "A long time ago; I served with Yu-Mi Kim-sensei in a squad during the Eighth Nova Clash."

"The Eighth…?" Ben echoed. "Then, you served with Aoi Kazuha as well right?"

Elize's mood had turned sour, and just as she attempted to direct the conversation elsewhere, the door opened, revealing a very exhausted Chiffon. "Oh, what a day…" She turned and exhaled in relief upon finding Ben sitting at Ganessa's bedside, "There you are Ben."

"I've been here." Ben took in the woman's exhausted features, "Are you okay? You look terrible."

Chiffon sighed as she had been reminded. "With all the ruckus caused by Satellizer-san and Ganessa-san, I had to immediately both dissolve the situation and address the cost of destruction. It's been…unpleasant, needless to say."

Before the occupants in the room could bask in the silence of her depression she perked herself up and clapped her hands, "But that's neither here nor there; if you're ready I'll be able to direct you to your dorm Ben!"

"Right," Ben stood up and folded his bloodied jacket over his forearm. But instead of moving he had frowned at the sight of the unconscious Ganessa, with the subtle beeping of her heartbeat monitor being the only proof of her living.

Elize rolled her eyes at this display. The boy was far too caring for something lackadaisical, "You worry too much. It'd almost being annoying if I didn't find it so cute. Are you her Limiter or something?"

Ben felt a nervous sweat tread the back of his neck when Chiffon had stared at him and shook his head rapidly, "No! I'm just concerned, is all! I don't like people getting hurt like that."

As a superhero he would only fight when to rpotect, He never fought with such cruelty or with intent to kill

"That's the Untouchable Queen for you." Elize shrugged and went back to her work, "Don't worry, I'll make sure Ganessa-san knows you were sitting at her bedside all night, so don't lose any sleep over it all right?"

"Huh…?" Ben tilted his head in confusion but had been pulled out of the infirmary by a slightly annoyed Chiffon.

The two had soon walked to the dorms, Ben attempting to take in all that had transpired while Chiffon was trying to put aside all that had transpired.

'_It's strange. I haven't even spent a day here and if this is what happens on a daily basis I don't think I could ever relax here.' _Ben exhaled as he was reminded of that short and brutal fight, _'May be I shouldn't have come here..._

Chiffon stopped Ben in front of a door located in the dorm for all first-years and opened the door, revealing a room that was large but at the same time very modest in its furnishings. Before Ben could enter she stepped in front of him. "Ben…" Chiffon frowned but it wasn't directed at him, "As both your friend and sempai, I need to tell you something."

"Mm? Sure."

"Please, stay away from Satellizer L. Bridgette." Ben frowned; he soon realized she was referring to the blonde that had fought Ganessa. "She's been given the 'Untouchable Queen' as a moniker for reason. Nothing good comes of it if you try and get close to her."

Ben made a curious, almost intrepid look, "She doesn't seem all that bad. It honestly looks like no one would ever give her the time of day. I mean come on everyone deserves a chance" He sensed loneliness from her, but it felt as though she was guarding herself from something and as a result is being regarded to unfairly.

"People have tried," Chiffon amended, "And then there are people who haven't. Both groups – have been hospitalized by her and placed in critical condition mind you. It's in your best interest if you just stay away. I'll come and escort you to class tomorrow; please have a good night."

Ben watched as Chiffon had strode down the darkened corridor at her same pace, and closed the door as soon as she turned down a corner. He didn't even bother to take off his clothes, simply bothering to unfasten his tie and jump on his bed with his shoes still on.

Ben closed his eyes. He spent an hour considering his thoughts before he fell asleep, his final thought lying on the concern of returning home, and the wellbeing of his friends and family.

"I really can't relax here… Gwen, Kevin, Grampa...I miss you, Please find a way to get me back. I don't want to stay here. I already became something else one month ago, I can't allow something like that happening again. "

What was he? A pandora? A limiter? or...a superhero?

Next time

**The lost adventurer and the untouchable queen**

**Ta da...A new fic from ranger**

**Well, Sorry for taking a long time. I was facing an author;s block and needed to take my mind somewhere else. So I thought why I don't start a freezing fic. Although a lot of thanks to the author of " limitless". It's a really awesome story**

**So guyz what should happen next? Any ideas or suggestions. Read and review. Show this author some love**

**If anyone have some more exclusive idea they can pm me**

**Ranger ten out**

**Next time**

**The lost adventurer and the untouchable queen**

**Tada...The Freezing fic...I hope you all will like it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Frnds**

**It ****has been a long time, Sorry once again . I have come up with a bad news this time  
**

**Eventually this year had been kinda harder on me Dengue , Exams and loads and loads of problem they come up with. But it is not something I am worried about. This time its something serious. A few people close to me has passed away last weak. I don't know how to explain that but I can't make up my mind for writting stories. It is probably good for me to take a leave for now until I get over the grief. So as of now all of my stories on Indefinite Hiatus. I don't mind if someone would like to adopt them, Just make sure to PM me. I will responce as soon as I can.  
**

**Last but not the least, I want to thank all of my supporters and friends who supported me throughout this. Its not like I am leaving forever, I just need to take some time off. May be I will start fresh someday but for now the only thing I can say is  
**

**Good Bye  
**

**Rangerten  
**

**Signing off  
**


End file.
